


stars among the flowers

by desikauwa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, honestly expect everyone to show up at some point, two stories in one fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: a story in two partsone the one hand you have a prince and flower spirit traveling to fulfill a prophecy they've found themselves the center of while being pursued by those who either want to kill them or protect themand on the other you have a famous actor meeting the love of his life and regretting all his choices and two people discover that it's not to late to fix what broke them
Relationships: Sakisaka Muku & Sakuma Sakuya, Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma, Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 16





	stars among the flowers

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on this au for a while and i've finally decided to start posting it.
> 
> major thanks to [aru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo) for being my beta and dealing with my dumbass as i screamed about this au.find her on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Aruchama) as well.

##  **_Episode 1: Meet the Flower Spirit_ **

_ "Prince Sakisaka, you must escape!" _

_ Looking around the room, General Hyodo finds the bag he had prepared in case of emergencies. While doing so, he barricades the main entrance to the room. Thankfully they have some time before Prince Nanao's forces make it to Prince Sakisaka's palace, but they will be here soon. _

_ Once he finishes checking the contents of the bag, General Hyodo starts packing the last few necessities needed. _

_ Prince Sakisaka puts down his teacup. "Juchan _ _ — _ _ No I should call you by your proper title, shouldn't I?" _

_ He turns to the prince and says, "You can call me whatever you want so long as we can be on our way to your safety. I made a promise to you when we were children and I intend to keep it." _

_ Prince Sakisaka's sad eyes gazes upon the general who is here to save him. "If only we weren't cousins. Then maybe, you wouldn't have promised to make me emperor in place of my brother." _

_ "How can you still call him brother after all he's done? Prince Nanao plans to kill you for the glory of the throne." General Hyodo's anger radiates from every pore of his body as he moves towards the door, refusing to look at Prince Sakisaka. _

_ He continues speaking in anger, "The only emperor I will acknowledge is you, my Prince, and for you to become emperor you need to stay alive." _

_ The prince sighs but says nothing, following along. His expression is resigned, knowing that this is an argument they have had before. The only difference this time is the danger they are in. _

_ The tension from this argument surrounds them but General Hyodo does not forget his duty. He came to keep his prince alive and that is what he does as he helps the prince make his escape through the halls. _

_ Prince Sakisaka holds his silence until they reach the edge of the forest. "I know he's done horrible things to ensure that he will become emperor, but he is still my half-brother and he was kind to me growing up." _

_ General Hyodo growls. "He cares nothing for the people. All he cares about is the power of the empire. Who cares if he was kind to you growing up?" _

_ Prince Sakisaka shakes his head in disappointment. "I know you will never care for him, but please do not fight him. For my sake." _

_ "Muku." _

_ General Hyodo's use of his birth name shocks the prince, but he has no time to dwell on it. _

_ "You need to make it to the forest grove and ask the forest spirit for protection. Do you remember the words?" _

_ Prince Sakisaka nods and steels himself. "Thank you, Juza. I will keep myself alive, so you need to do the same." _

_ General Hyodo watches as his cousin runs into the forest towards safety. The forest spirit will protect his Emperor. Now he just needs to stay alive until the prince can return. _

_ Though, judging by the sword at his back, that task is going to be a bit difficult.. _

☀🎕⁕🎕☀

_ Prince Sakisaka gasps as he finally makes it to the forest grove and looks around. He eventually finds a knot in a tree and reaches inside to find a scroll. The scroll is tied together with a two colored rope. One color matches the prince's hair and the other is a more reddish pink. _

_ The prince looks sad as he mumbles, "What happened to us, Taichan? We used to be best friends." _

_ Shaking his head, the prince moves towards the center of the grove. The sound of footsteps reaches his ears, and Prince Sakisaka realizes then that his brother's men have found him. _

_ Speaking as quickly as possible, he reads the words on the scroll. _

_ "Spirit of the forest _ _ — _ _ you who have always protected this line, take me to safety and give me a sign." _

_ Bright light surrounds him and he feels himself being lifted off the ground. Before everything goes dark, he hears two voices yell. _

_ "Muku!" _

☀🎕⁕🎕☀

_ Prince Sakisaka has no idea how long he's been unconscious when he finally comes to, but he's covered in a blanket and laying on a couch. _

_ "Where am I?" _

_ He looks around and looks perplexed by the room he's in. There is a glass of water and a note on the coffee table by the couch. _

_ Picking up the note, the prince reads out loud. "Hey! I hope you're feeling better now. You showed up unconscious in my shop. If I'm not there when you wake up, I'll be there soon." _

_ The note is signed with a flower stamp that can be seen on the wall behind him. _

_ He barely has time to figure out what the note means when the door opens and in walks a young man. He seems slightly older than the prince and smiles brightly when he sees his unexpected guest awake. _

_ "I'm glad to see you're finally awake. I know from experience that traveling through time can be exhausting." _

_ Prince Sakisaka furrows his eyebrows. "Traveling through time? What do you mean? Where am I? And who are you?" As the prince asks his questions, his voice increases in pitch, becoming more and more frantic. _

_ The young man puts his hands on the prince's shoulders to help ground him. _

_ "Hey, calm down, okay. I promise to explain everything. Why don't you take a deep breath and drink some water while I explain?" _

_ Prince Sakisaka is hesitant, but he picks up the glass and takes a sip. The water tastes nothing like home; for all that it's plain water, it doesn't have the same dirty taste plain water does. His awe shows on his face and the young man laughs lightly. _

_ "You must have requested the forest spirit to get you to safety. There's no place safer than with me, his apprentice who lives outside of time. As for where you are, welcome to the back room of my flower shop! I'm Sakuma Sakuya, the best florist in town and a flower spirit." _

_ The prince gulps down the rest of the water as the flower spirit talks. He realizes how long it's been since he ate when his stomach growls. _

_ He blushes as Sakuya laughs. "You must be pretty hungry. Let's get you something to eat." _

_ "Thank you, Sakuya. I am Prince Sakisaka Muku, but please just call me Muku." _

_ Sakuya pauses and turns back to look at Muku. _

_ "Is Prince Nanao your brother?" _

_ Muku stiffens, surprise coloring his face. He clenches his fists and looks away from Sakuya. There is a barely restrained sob in his voice as he says, "He's my half brother. How do you know him?" _

_ Sakuya grimaces. "He's my half brother, too." _

##  Scene 1: Prologue to Romance

Tenma could pinpoint the exact moment his nonexistent love life was changed for good. It all started when he overheard one of the makeup artists talking to a costume designer.

The costume designer sounded excited. "I can't believe I get to see Rurikawa Yuki's costumes again."

The makeup artist chuckled. "You could always just see some of the work that Sumeragi-san has modeled for his fashion line."

"It's not the same, okay! Rurikawa-san's costumes are works of art on a level you wouldn't understand. Also, I hear AZAMI is the makeup artist for the production."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I'm definitely going to watch this show now."

The costume designer made a peace sign. "Success! You're going to love  _ The Flower Prince _ . The main characters are so cute."

☀🎕⁕🎕☀

Tenma marched into the Rurikawa Design Studio like a man on a mission.

"Rurikawa, we need to talk."

Yuki's poor assistant jumped in surprise from where they were working on embroidery work.

"Sumeragi-san, what are you doing here? The Fall Line isn't going to be ready—"

"Yo Miki, I'm here to talk to your boss."

Miki shrugged. "I don't see him here. Maybe you'll have better luck elsewhere."

Tenma rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap, Miki, and tell me where he is. We need to talk."

"No need to tell the Hack anything, Miki. I'll take it from here."

Yuki walked in wearing a very cute skirt that really showed off his legs. Not that Tenma was going to compliment him on it; Yuki would just use it against Tenma for the rest of his life.

"When were you going to tell me that you're doing costume design again?"

Yuki placed his coat on the hook before grabbing Tenma by the ear. "Stop being so demanding. I'm  _ your  _ boss, not the other way around."

Tenma held his ear as he followed Yuki into the studio office. "You didn't need to twist my ear like that! I could sue you for damaging merchandise!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "If you want to keep modeling for my line then you're not going to say anything."

"Are you threatening me?" Tenma was ready to fight Yuki if he needed to.

"Calm down and stop being such a clown. Why are you pressed about me doing the costumes for a production? I never stopped my costume work."

Tenma gave Yuki a blank stare. "Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I — why am I even arguing with you about this?"

Yuki shook his head as he picked up the papers that were in his inbox.

Tenma sat down on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table in front of him. "I distinctly remember you getting so mad at the director of the show we met on that you swore you wouldn't ever do costume design ever again."

Yuki threw a balled up piece of paper at Tenma. "Get your feet off my table. People eat there. And I swore I was never going to do costume design for on-screen projects, not that I was going to stop altogether."

Tenma let the paper bounce off of him as he furrowed his brows. "Isn't  _ The Flower Prince _ an on-screen project? And what kind of costume designing are you still doing?"

Yuki looked up for the design he was working on in surprise. "Who told you I'm doing the costumes for  _ The Flower Prince _ ? Also I work with theaters. I decide the projects I work on."

"Well, I could totally still model for your costume work." Tenma needed Yuki to remember that he was the only person Tenma would model for and that he wanted to take part in every line Yuki had.

Yuki actually laughed. "As if I would have you as a model for my costume designs. I already have a main model for them."

"Oh really? What makes this model better than me?"

Tenma was really irritated now. Yuki usually made fun of his skills, but flat out saying that he wouldn't even consider Tenma for his costume design examples was insulting.

"Get over yourself you two-bit actor. Unless you plan on doing stage work, you're not wearing one of my costume designs."

"But  _ The Flower Prince _ isn't a stage production and you're still doing costumes for them."

Yuki sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The only reason I'm doing the costume design for  _ The Flower Prince _ is because of one of the main actors. He's the stage actor who does my costume design modeling for me. Even Taichi and Muku wouldn't have convinced me to help if not for him joining the cast."

Tenma had a feeling that Yuki was done talking about this, so he wasn't going to push anymore. For now, that is.

☀🎕⁕🎕☀

After his meeting with Yuki, Tenma decided he was better off not watching  _ The Flower Prince _ . He wasn't sure he could handle knowing that Yuki liked someone else better for costume designs. He still didn't know who made Yuki willing to showcase his costumes on a screen, and it might be better that he didn't know at all. After all, he'd probably end up tracking down the guy and demanding to know what made him so much better that Yuki wanted to design costumes for him over Tenma.

This changed when a fellow actor of his was watching the show in the dressing room.

"What are you watching, Takato-san?"

Tasuku looked up in mild surprise. "Oh Sumeragi, when did you get here?"

Tenma settled down in the seat next to his co-star.

"Just now. I finished my photo shoot for Yuki and came over."

Tasuku laughed slightly. "Are you still mad about the fact that Rurikawa told you that he's never going to consider you for his costume designs?"

Tenma pouted. "I'm not mad. Really. I'm just mildly irritated by the fact that for so long, I thought I was a huge inspiration to him and finding out that I'm not was a blow to my pride."

"You mean to your ego."

"Shut up!" Tenma pushed Tasuku slightly as Tasuku laughed at him.

Tasuku turned the screen towards him. "I'm actually watching  _ The Flower Prince _ now. The costume designs are beautiful and the acting is really good."

Tenma furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you weren't interested in web series."

Tasuku shrugged. "Normally I'm not but one of the main actors is a former junior of mine from when I was still working as a stage actor."

While they had been talking, Tenma had gotten up to grab his costume, but he spun around when Tasuku mentioned why he was watching the show.

"You used to be a stage actor!?"

Tasuku raised an eyebrow. "I did. How did you not know this already? It's well known in the circle that I used to do stage acting only."

"I don't listen to gossip. I find that it's below me," sniffed Tenma. In reality, Tenma loved gossip, but he had a reputation to maintain.

Tasuku seemed to know that as well and he laughed.

"Well if you say so. Anyways, Taichi was so excited that he got to be in a main role for this production that he just had to tell me everything."

Tenma narrowed his eyes slightly. He remembered Yuki mentioning a Taichi when talking about the show. However, Taichi wasn't the stage actor that convinced Yuki to work as a costume designer, so Tenma had a bit more digging to do.

"Is your junior the only stage actor in the cast?"

Tasuku didn't think anything major of Tenma's question, so he answered casually.

"Hmm, I think I remember Taichi telling me that the lead actor for Mankai Company is part of the cast. I don't remember his name but I know that he trained under an old friend of mine. They have a few similarities in how they act. That's how I could tell."

Tasuku's voice had gotten softer talking about his old friend and Tenma was automatically on alert. He'd been in the business for this long; he knew some serious pining when he heard it.

"Hey Tasuku, would you be interested in meeting the cast of  _ The Flower Prince _ ? If I tell Yuki that it's for someone else, he might actually let us meet them."

☀🎕⁕🎕☀

Yuki stared at Tenma.

"Let me get this straight."

Taichi spoke up, "Which you're not, babe."

Yuki and Tenma had turned to glare at him. 

"Taichi, if you don't stop stating the obvious and interrupting me, I'm putting you in the doghouse."

Tenma groaned. "Why is he even here?"

Taichi held his hands up in defense.

"Just trying to lighten the atmosphere! And hey, if he wants to meet the rest of the cast, why not?"

"Because he's totally going to try to pick a fight with a certain energy concentrate and we're all going to suffer if he does. You know how a certain couple feels about him."

Taichi shivered.

"Itaru still hasn't forgiven me for ruining that gacha pull and I'm pretty sure Chikage has killed a man."

Tenma had no idea who these people were, but he had to convince Yuki to let him meet the cast. He had to help Tasuku find the love of his life again.

"Look, Yuki, I promise you that I'm not doing this to pick a fight with anyone. This is about the fact that Takato-san's love life is at stake here."

Yuki gave him a blank stare.

"Are you telling me that you want to meet the cast of  _ The Flower Prince _ because you think it has something to do with Takato Tasuku's love life? I thought you were an actor. How did you come up with such a bad lie?"

Taichi cleared his throat. "Actually Yuki, I don't think he's lying about this. I'm pretty sure the person Sumeragi is looking for is Tsumugi-san."

Tenma was about to ask who Tsumugi was but Yuki distracted him.

"You know what? Fine. I'll take you to the next shooting but only on the condition that you bring Takato Tasuku with you."

Tenma was thrilled and hugged Yuki tightly. "Thank you! You won't regret this."

Yuki squawked. "I'm regretting this already. Get off me, you oaf! Taichi, stop laughing and help, you idiotic puppy!"

☀🎕⁕🎕☀

Tenma wasn't sure what to expect from the web series cast but seeing Taichi in his prince costume reminded Tenma of how much he wished that Yuki was still doing costume design for movies.

"You look amazing, Nanao."

Taichi grinned at Tenma. "Thanks. I love being able to wear Yuki's costumes. It's all thanks to our flower spirit too."

Now Tenma knew that his rival was acting as a flower spirit.

Taichi wasn't Yuki and it showed when he didn't realize that Tenma was also secretly collecting information about his rival as he helped Tasuku with his love life.

Speaking of Tasuku, he was talking to an angry looking man with purple hair in a prisoner's outfit and chains.

"Hey Taichi, who's Takato-san talking to?"

Taichi looked over and grinned. "Oh that's Juza. He's playing the general who betrayed my character to protect our main character, Prince Muku, who's the titular flower prince. He's perfect for the role since he's Muku's cousin, just like his character and the prince."

Tenma frowned. "It sounds like the characters were written specifically for all of you. You're even using your actual names for this."

Taichi laughed. "That's because our script writer wrote them just for us. Tsuzuru's an amazing writer. He's really into giving actors a chance to really connect with the characters he gives us."

"That's an interesting way to write a script. I don't think any of the script writers I've met work like that."

Taichi was about to tell Tenma more when they heard a shout.

"What did you say to me, you bastard?"

They turned to see Juza holding a brown haired man by the collar.

Tasuku looked like he was trying to separate them while Taichi had turned pale.

"Oh no. I forgot today was one of Banchan's days to shoot. Juza is so lucky Banchan hasn't changed into his costume yet."

Taichi had rushed forward when they heard a shout of "Juuchan!".

Letting go of the man's collar, Juza turned to the person who shouted. "Muku."

Muku looked at Juza with mild disappointment. "Juuchan, you and Banri promised that you wouldn't have a lover's quarrel on set."

Banri sputtered, "Muku, what are you saying? Hyodo, why is your cousin like this?"

Juza shrugged. "He's got a vivid imagination. That's why he writes romance novels for a living."

Taichi dragged Tenma over.

"Muku! Come meet Sumeragi; he's Yuki's favorite model."

Juza and Banri looked at Tenma with curiosity as Muku blushed and then turned pale. "It's nice to meet you, Sumeragi-san. Oh... oh no. Yuki-san might murder you for being here. He said he was never going to let you come here because of... because of well, the whole costume design issue."

Tenma laughed awkwardly. "Don't worry about it. That's why Takato-san is here with me. We actually just wanted to see what the production of a web series is like."

Tasuku looked a bit surprised but he wasn't a professional actor for nothing.

"Yes, Tenma mentioned that Rurikawa was doing the costume design and Taichi is a junior of mine from when I was still doing theater, so we thought we'd come see what things were like."

Banri hummed. "Well I know that the scene with me and Hyodo over here won't be ready to show until after our cameraman is done with whatever scene he's currently shooting."

Muku nodded. "That's right. Omi-san is currently filming the scene where Sakuya is finally able to get in touch with his master, the forest spirit."

Taichi perked up. "We should go watch. Sakuya's great as the flower spirit, and the forest spirit is a really good actor."

Would you look at that — Tenma had part of a name now and he was one step closer to reuniting Tasuku with the love of his life.

☀🎕⁕🎕☀

As they got closer, Tenma was able to hear the actors in the scene.

"Master, please, how can I help Prince Sakisaka? Who must I speak to?"

Tenma felt a chill go up his spine as he heard the desperation in the actor's voice.

"Please calm down, my apprentice. You already have all the tools you need at your disposal. But if you truly need a hint, I am willing to provide."

Tasuku made a choked sound as he heard the voice of the forest spirit. In a pained voice, he whispered, "Tsumugi."

Tenma forced himself to look away from the man's face. It felt too personal to keep watching.

Turning towards the set, Tenma felt his heart stop.

In front of him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, the man he had been so determined to hate.

Tenma could just hear Yuki's mocking voice as he realized that he had just fallen in love at first sight with Sakuya the flower spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/desikauwa5) where i can be found screaming about sakuten along with a whole bunch of other things


End file.
